


The Benefits of Being Impulsive

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Do not cross-post without permission., Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Mikleo eventually has long hair., Sorey hits his head and gets a boyfriend because of it., Sorey's class loves when he gets off topic., Sormik Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: It had all started out of sheer spite -- Sorey’s own bizarre desperate need to prove to his grandfather that he wasn’t that impulsive. Really, if he really wanted impulsive, Sorey could be impulsive. Or, maybe, somewhere deep down, he’d just wanted to talk to the really, really pretty boy sitting by the pool with stunningly white hair who just happened to be holding a copy of his favourite book series ever.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Sormik Big Bang 2019





	The Benefits of Being Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to thank my super amazing partner for this Big Bang, [@DragonMikleo](https://twitter.com/DragonMikleo). They did both of the amazing artworks for this story and I'm so honored to have worked with them. Writing this was a lot of fun too. I'm sure I've managed to miss a few typos or issues, but here's hoping I caught all the major ones and everything makes sense.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the SorMik Big Bang this year, and a big thank you to everyone who participated and who is giving us your support!

It had all started out of sheer spite -- Sorey’s own bizarre desperate need to prove to his grandfather that he wasn’t _ that _ impulsive. Really, if he really _ wanted _ impulsive, Sorey could _ be _ impulsive. Or, maybe, somewhere deep down, he’d just wanted to talk to the really, _ really _ pretty boy sitting by the pool with stunningly white hair who just _ happened _ to be holding a copy of his favourite book series _ ever _.

* * *

The ocean, Sorey thought, was quite beautiful. The light of the sun reflected across its rippling surface and the crisp, cool wind filled with a salty undertone that clung to his lips. It was a stark difference from his home in Elysia, where the biggest source of water was a small lake just outside the village limits, and a few rivers in the nearby forest. It was a nice change, and he would be happy to be living near the ocean again for the next year. Even if his internship at the Hyland University was only temporary, he’d enjoy every minute of having the beach just a quick walk away while he could.

“Do avoid the urge to jump,” an elderly voice near Sorey’s elbow hummed. “As much as I know you enjoy water, I don’t think the crew would appreciate fishing you out.”

“I-I’m not going to _ jump, _ gramps…” Sorey pouted and pulled away from the railing where he’d been standing. “I hadn’t even thought about it.” 

It was a lie; he had. More than once, even. Swimming in the ocean, out in the middle of the water where the sounds of the beach were miles upon miles away, with only the sun and waves for company sounded like a dream. Happily, there was a pool on the deck one floor below, and he could easily focus his urges to leap into water there -- but his grandfather really didn’t need to know any of that.

“Your impulsiveness has lead you to do things more reckless and dangerous before. It would not surprise me in the least.”

“Aw…” a third voice, smoother and feminine, joined the conversation. “Don’t tease him too much, Zenrus. Sorey might not always think before he acts, but he’s always managed to survive. ...Somehow.”

“Seriously…? Come on, Aunt Lailah. Not you too.” Sorey mumbled and slumped against the railing -- it was almost as if none of them had any faith in him at all. It wasn’t as if he’d done anything dangerous to his well being _ recently. _ “If you two are just going to tease me, I think I’ll head back downstairs.” 

The weather was warm, and if he couldn’t enjoy the ocean, he’d enjoy the pool. “Is everyone still meeting up for dinner tonight?”

Zenrus nodded. “The Undine Dining Room; fourth floor. And Sorey?”

Sorey paused, already halfway toward the nearest door that would lead him back inside and toward the cabins. “Mm?”

“Do try to show up on time. Preferably dressed _ and _ dry.”

Sorey grinned sheepishly and raised his hand in the air in acknowledgement before he hurried inside. One time. Show up to dinner with a t-shirt over his wet bathing suit _ one time _ and he’s already being scolded for it. He’d gotten distracted by a number of different things out on the deck as he looked out at the islands in the distance while he’d been in the pool and… suddenly it was dinner time. It had been shower and show up late or hope his grandfather didn’t mind a little dampness -- of which Sorey quickly discovered, he _ did _ mind.

* * *

Within minutes, Sorey had sprinted to his shared cabin and back downstairs. An inflatable shark bounced off his back with every step he took and, much to his delight and amusement, seemed to earned the curious gazes of several onlookers. It was a _ very _ awesome shark, and perhaps one of his more brilliant impulse purchases on one of the various way points in the cruise line's path to the seaside city where he would be taking on an internship as an assistant professor for a year.

The gentle waves of the chlorinated water were all too tempting, and Sorey found himself walking just a little faster than he should have across the deck. Without thinking, he grinned and tugged his shark from his back and hugged the inflatable to his chest as he increased speed and readied himself for the leap. It was big enough that it practically stood at the same length of his body, but small enough that he could enjoy it without bothering anyone else in the large pool. He hoped. Maybe if he shared Bumblefinn McNipper with them, he’d make friends _ and _ get to keep his ‘toy.’

Just as he’d bent his knees, a sudden cry of alarm caught Sorey off guard, and he spun around, trying to stop his momentum midway. His gaze settled on the wide-eyed concern of a very pale _ someone, _clutching an old book to their chest like a lifeline. It took only a moment for Sorey to recognize what it was before he hit the water with a graceless splash, sending Bumblefinn skittering across the surface as he plummeted into the water and felt his forehead connect with the pool’s floor.

His eyes crossed as he pushed himself back up and felt his head break through the water. A dull throb had begun in his forehead, enveloped by a sharp sting as he tried to regain his bearings. It didn’t hurt too bad and he could still see and think straight, so he couldn’t have hit it that hard. At least, he hoped so. Gramps wouldn't let him go _anywhere _alone -- even if he was a perfectly capable adult -- if he showed up bloody and bruised. Or worse, someone alerting him that Sorey was in the medical wing.

“Crap…!” A voice somewhere ahead of him exclaimed before a hand was thrust in the middle of his vision, “I didn’t think I’d scare you _ that _ bad… Here. I’ll pull you out -- my cousin is getting the first aid kit.”

“Oh…” Sorey moved his head and felt the throb double in protest. “Right. Thanks.”

With some effort, the two of them managed to hoist his body out of the pool without further damage and get him up on the ledge. The sun, something Sorey usually thrived under, felt just a little too bright and it must have shown on his face, as he was soon lead to one of the large umbrellas positioned over the pool chairs.

“Thanks,” Sorey repeated and flopped into the chair nearest him, earning a second cry of protest from his savior.

“Careful!” Sorey blinked and looked at the object that was being held away from him as if he might suddenly cause it to catch fire. The same object he’d seen before he fell.

“T-The Shepherd’s Journey!!” he gasped and leaned forward, trying to get a better view of the book. “You have a copy too?! That’s so awesome, I--oh, shoot. Did I get it wet? Is it damaged?”

The pale arms holding the book went still and Sorey finally had the sense to look up as an astonished tone followed. “Wh--_ you’re _ worried about the _ book? _ How hard did you hit your head?”

“Well, I mean, it’s…”

“Gross.” A white box was thrust between them as a young woman with blonde hair Sorey didn’t recognize wrinkled her nose and looked between them with an otherwise impassive expression. “He must be an even bigger nerd than _ you, _ Nerdleo.”

“Stop calling me--ugh, nevermind. Just give me that.”

“I’m just telling you as it is,” the girl shrugged and took a step back. “Only a nerd more nerdy than a Nerdleo would worry about a book when they’re the one bleeding.”

“Bleeding?” Sorey frowned and reached for his forehead, only to have his wrist grabbed by a cool hand.

“Don’t touch it!” It was the first voice, and Sorey finally had the sense to look up and see just who it was that had saved him. “Just… put your hands in your lap. We don’t know how bad it is yet. Edna--”

“I’m not touching him,” the girl, Edna, took a step away and laced her hands behind her back. “I might--” 

But whatever Edna might, Sorey had no idea, because he was very distracted by the boy in front of him. 

_ Pretty _ wouldn’t have done this person justice. Even _ gorgeous _ seemed to fall short. For all the relationships and crushes Sorey hadn’t had in his life, he could still appreciate a good face, and heavens, this stranger had a _ good _face. “Wow…”

“...Ew,” Edna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “He’s giving you _ goo-goo eyes _. I’m leaving. I hope your new nerdlinger doesn’t die at your hands, Nursleo.”

“Edna!” With a sigh, the stranger shook his head and pulled a pool chair in front of Sorey to sit down. His cheeks were tinged pink and his expression twisted with annoyance. “Don’t mind her. Edna will say anything to get a rise out of anyone. It’s her favourite and _ only _ hobby.” 

“Her name is Edna?” Sorey repeated, eyes crossed as he tried to follow the gauze pad Mikleo was about to dab against his forehead. The stranger nodded in response and Sorey smiled brightly. “It was nice to meet her, but… I still don’t know the name of the nice guy who helped me out. I mean, unless it really is ‘Nerdleo.’”

“No!” Sorey winced and pulled back as the pressure on his forehead suddenly increased and the stranger flushed with embarrassment. “Ah… Sorry, I didn’t mean to… Mikleo.”

“Huh?”

“That’s my name.”

“Oh…” Sorey grinned, offering his hand and earning a light prod in response as Mikleo tried to follow his movements. “I’m Sorey.”

“You’re _ going _ to be if you don’t hold still. I can’t clean this if you keep moving.”

“Wh--no, no, not _ sorry _, it’s--”

“Sorey,” Mikleo nodded once and used one hand to grip his shoulder firmly. “I heard you. Now stop moving.”

“Oh, um, sorry.” Sorey smiled apologetically and tried to keep as still as he could. The sting of antiseptic was uncomfortable, but Mikleo’s fingers were gentle. Each flick was practiced and careful, never adding a painful amount of pressure or dabbing needlessly. A small press to his forehead signaled he was finished as Mikleo crumpled the paper remains of a bandage in his palm and shoved the trash into the latex gloves he’d just removed.

“That should do it.” Mikleo sighed and slipped off his gloves, using them to seal the one filled with trash. “How are you feeling? It didn’t look too deep, but you can never be too careful.”

“I’m alright, it’s just a scratch, really.” Sorey wiggled his head around to try and prove his point, only to be hit by a bout of dizziness. “Whoa…”

“Just a scratch, hm?” Mikleo frowned and leaned closer to examine Sorey’s face. “I can go get one of the life guards if you’re worried. Or help you to the infirmary.”

“N-no!” Sorey began to shake his head, and another small wave reminded him to keep still. “I’ll be fine, really. If I sit down for a bit...” 

If Mikleo’s face was anything to go by, he didn’t believe a word Sorey was saying, but he didn’t press further and sat back down in front of him. An awkward silence settled between them, the sudden lull in movement and conversation not sitting well in Sorey’s mind. This person -- Mikleo -- had just saved him. Sort of. Staring blankly ahead by means of thanks seemed weak.

“So, um,” he began, his gaze drifting until it settled on the book that had initially caught his attention and his eyes immediately flew back up to Mikleo’s. “The Shepherd’s Journey! It’s not a series I see very often. Is this your first time reading it?”

Mikleo’s eyebrows rose, disappearing into his silky -- and they must have been silky, Sorey thought, because they looked _ incredibly _ soft -- side swept bangs and crossed his arms. He _ almost _ looked offended -- almost -- but it irritation was quickly losing to amusement. “Maybe on the ship,” he hummed and picked the well-worn novel up, “but I’ve had this since I was a kid. It’s--”

“Really?!” Sorey beamed and leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the cover. “That’s the first volume, right? Have you read--”

“Yes.” Mikleo cut in, and gave the book a small wave. “All of them.”

Sorey was _ beaming _ , eyes sparkling as he shuffled to the edge of his chair and motioned happily at Mikleo. “I’ve only ever met one person who read them before,” he explained, “but it was just in passing at school! I never thought I’d get the chance to talk with anyone about it. I mean, the world building and the history behind it all and, well, the _ everything _ .” He was sure he was bouncing where he sat, but he didn’t care. Not many people close to his own age got excited over a series meant for teens -- even if it was _ amazing _ and they _ should _ be excited over it.

“Yes, well, the… ‘everything’ is quite enjoyable.” Mikleo’s smirked, but his tone was light and playful, the excitement building in his very being betraying his flimsy attempt at teasing. 

“Have you gotten to read _ The Celestial Record _ yet?” Sorey asked, grinning, “The author -- well, authors -- wrote out an entire book that’s just like the one in the story! It tells about all the lore of the world and all these notes on the different places they went to… It even has concept art and pictures of the ruins that inspired everything!”

“It’s out?” Mikleo’s eyes widened, “But I thought it wasn’t due for another month.”

“It was released early. I only saw it because we stopped by the bookstore in the airport. It’s--”

“You have it with you?” Mikleo cut him off, leaning forward, “I…” he trailed off, fighting over something internally that Sorey could understand all too well.

“In my cabin,” he nodded in solemn understanding; he’d have been heartbroken if he missed it. “If you’d like we could--gah!”

Soft plastic collided with Sorey’s face, forcing him backwards as a familiar voice rejoined their conversation. “Gross,” Edna muttered, poking Sorey once more and Mikleo twice for good measure with, to Sorey’s delight, his shark.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185583888@N07/49087806016/in/dateposted-public/)

“Bumblefinn!”

_ “Bumblefinn?” _ Mikleo repeated, jerking back as he was jabbed a third time. “Edna! Knock it off!”

“If you’re going to run off to some secluded cabin, at least make him put on a shirt.”

“Edna!” Mikleo’s cheeks darkened, the pink standing out against his pale skin. “That’s _ not _ what we’re--”

“Whatever,” Edna shrugged and shoved the inflatable shark into Sorey’s arms. “Zaveid wouldn’t stop trying to play with it and it’s annoying me. Get a smaller toy.” She paused and looked Sorey over. “Unless you can’t swim. Then wear a vest and maybe you won’t go knocking your head over nerdy books.”

Sorey laughed nervously and hugged Bumblefinn to his chest before Edna could decide to try and weaponize it again. “R-right, I’ll keep that in mind.” He smiled in a way he hoped that was convincing and stood up, wobbling slightly with the movement of the ship.

“I’m walking him to his cabin.” Mikleo announced, grabbing Sorey’s arm to steady him as he stood up. “Try not to torment _ everyone _ on deck.”

“Hmph,” Edna clicked her tongue and dropped into Mikleo’s abandoned seat, the only chair still open with an umbrella over it. “A lady doesn’t torment; she just tells it like it is.”

“I don’t see any ladies here,” Mikleo muttered, earning himself a sharp jab in the side with what appeared to be a selfie-stick she’d pulled from a green bag near her feet.

“Just remember to get dressed when you’re finished drooling all over each other.”

“Um,” Sorey began, but felt himself being tugged away by a still very pink Mikleo.

“Don’t dignify it with a response,” he murmured, grabbing a towel from the public rack and offering it to Sorey on their way inside. “It only encourages her.”

“O-oh.” Sorey laughed, light and airy as he gratefully wrapped himself in the sun-warmed fabric. “Your cousin is really… spirited.”

Mikleo snorted in response and carefully guided Sorey over to the cabin elevator. “Which floor?”

“Floor? Oh! Fifth.”

“Huh…” Mikleo hummed and pressed the button once inside. “We’re close…”

“Close?”

“I’m on the sixth floor,” he explained briefly and turned to Sorey. “How is your head?”

“Sore,” Sorey admitted, “ but I think I’ll pull through.”

“Good to hear. I’d hate to see you keel over before I had a chance to look at _ The Celestial Record _.”

“Ouch…” Sorey feigned a pout and hugged Bumblefinn closer as his lip wibbled. “You really only like me for my books?”

Mikleo’s hand flew to his mouth, but not so quickly that Sorey missed the flash of a dazzling smile. “I guess we’ll find out soon.”

Unable to stop it, laughter followed them all the way down the hall and into Sorey’s cabin.

* * *

By the time he slipped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in what he hoped would be ‘acceptable’ for a cruise ship dining room, Mikleo had his nose buried deep in the second chapter of _ The Celestial Record. _ His eyebrows were drawn tightly together in thought, mumbling under his breath as he trailed a delicate finger along one of the pages. It was, the only word Sorey could think of, _ adorable _, but the thought was lost almost immediately as Mikleo let out a gasp of surprise.

“There’s maps in as well!” he exclaimed, tracing a thin pathway as Sorey took the empty space on the bed to Mikleo’s right. “The amount of detail they put into this for a series of books is absolutely astounding… It’s such a shame they aren’t more popular, but I’m still hoping they’ll gain traction with the release of the last book.”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185583888@N07/49087805621/in/dateposted-public/)

“Yeah…” Sorey sighed and leaned back on his palms, “I guess historical fiction isn’t for everyone.”

“It’s much more than historical fiction -- there’s adventure, mystery, suspense, and even a little romance.”

“Wait, you noticed it too?” Sorey’s eyes brightened as he leaned into Mikleo’s shoulder, not noticing the surprised flush that coloured his cheeks. “I’ve seen so many debates about it online, it’s kinda crazy. I don’t get how there’s even a debate, but look--” He paused and flipped through the pages eagerly, stopping in the middle where the character bios started. “Look at the notes in the shepherd’s profile: ‘...best friends since infancy, the Shepherd and his closest companion have spent their entire lives together. To the Shepherd, his companion cannot be replaced as mage, healer, or the one-of-a-kind presence in his life -- the most cherished companion -- he has. The bond they hold is unique, unlike that they share with any other, unbreakable by distance or time.’ I mean, I guess people could argue it’s not explicit or anything, but...”

“It’s very telling.” Mikleo nodded in absent agreement, bracing himself against Sorey’s shoulder in turn to avoid tumbling off the bed. “Just because feelings are subtle and not the focus doesn’t mean they’re not there.”

“Exactly. Besides, that’s just _ part _ of the story. Their journey is far more important.”

“I’d argue their bond is just as significant. If not for each other, I’m not convinced either one of them would have made it. And wasn’t it because of their bond that he waited so long for the Shepherd to return?”

“That’s true…” Sorey hummed, “I guess it was just one of those things you just… accept. I never really needed convincing.” 

“It’s also because of their bond that they fought in the first book -- when the companion left?”

“It really distracted him… The Shepherd, I mean. I don’t think he showed it, but… you could tell from the way he was acting. He really missed having him there.”

“Exactly,” Mikleo nodded, “and if he hadn’t left, he might not have found the divine artifact that brought them closer together.”

“That’s right!” Sorey brightened and began flipping pages again, excitement growing in his tone. “The artifacts are in here too! It even talks about their history more in-depth and who created them, things we didn’t even get to touch on in the books.”

“No wonder this is so heavy,” Mikleo murmured, “it might as well be a textbook.”

“...that’s not a bad idea,” Sorey mused, thoughtful.

“Idea for what?”

“Oh, it’s nothing -- nothing important. But, anyway, look, see, here’s the bow, and--”

* * *

The lengthy discussion went on for much longer than anyone Sorey could remember having talked to in his life. Their conversation had shifted from the simple exchange of predictions and ideas, to heated debates over cause-and-effect and what might have happened after the series ended. The Celestial Record leapt between their hands, pages dancing in the air as each gestured wildly to passages they were certain backed their thoughts. Mikleo, much to Sorey’s delight, met his passion without falter, and easily countered him whenever he had an opposing idea, despite having only glanced through the book recently.

“Whaaat? No way, look, _ these _ ruins have to be before the Era of Asgard, just look at the design they gave them. And look, they’re based off _ actual _ ruins from over a thousand years ago.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. Our time and the book’s time don’t coincide. They were just _ inspired _ off ruins of our world, that doesn’t necessarily mean the age transferred over. Look at these carvings along the entrance here, those were--”

“Oh crap.”

Mikleo looked up, his mouth working into a satisfied smirk at the look of horror on Sorey’s face.“Realise I was right?”

“No, not that -- you’re totally wrong by the way -- but I’m late for dinner with gramps.”

Mikleo glanced at the clock near the bedside and frowned. It was far later than he expected and his fingers curled around the edges of the book in his grasp, closing it with a snap. “I didn’t think we’d been talking this long...”

“It’s not your fault,” Sorey smiled, shaking his head. “I wasn’t paying attention -- I was going to set an alarm and everything.”

An alarm he’d forgotten completely, lost in the conversation with Mikleo he didn’t want to end -- that he _ still _ didn’t want to end. With his luck, they’d say farewell here and never see each other again. It was, in a sense, his own fault, as he had been the one to invite a complete stranger up to his room. Even if he liked to think after what was almost four hours of non-stop talking, they weren't strangers anymore.

And then Sorey got an idea. A ridiculous, horrible, hilarious, and very foolish idea. If Zenrus wanted impulsive, he was going to _ give _ him impulsive.

“Hey, Mikleo…” Sorey began and failed fantastically at hiding a smile. “Do you… want to help me with something?”

Mikleo raised a silent eyebrow and motioned for Sorey to continue.

“It’s a prank. On my grampa.”

More silence and the eyebrow rose higher.

“You see… he thinks I’m impulsive.” Mikleo snorted in response and Sorey frowned, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. “I mean, _ really _ impulsive. About _ everything _.”

“You did invite a stranger up to your room.”

“T-that’s not the point at all. And it’s not like you protested coming! Besides, you helped me first.”

“I startled you,” Mikleo countered, “and caused you to fall. It was only fair I made sure you were alright.”

“Psh, I was _ fine, _” Sorey waved his hand absently through the air and purposefully ignored the look on Mikleo’s face that suggested he was far from being ‘fine.’ “Besides, it’ll be really funny, and maybe he’ll finally stop thinking I’m going to do something crazy.”

“If he’s that worried about you, I’m almost afraid to hear about this prank of yours.” Mikleo crossed his arms, but the protruding lip and pout on Sorey’s face were hard to resist. He was honest, almost to a fault, and whatever the joke might have been, Sorey didn’t seem capable of doing anything purposefully cruel. It drove his curiosity, and besides, Edna had always claimed he needed to _ lighten up. _ “So what’s the plan?”

“Well,” Sorey smiled, and threw his arms outward in a grand gesture. “I need you to pretend to be my husband.”

“...excuse me?” Mikleo could only stare, the surprise must have been evident on his face because Sorey continued quickly.

“We’re on a ship, right? So the captain or first mate _ must _ be able to marry us. Not that it needs to be a real wedding or anything. We just need it to _ look _ like one. I bet we could get some of the crew in on it, too. Gramps is so worried I’ll end up doing something really wild while I’m abroad for a year, so if I do this, maybe he’ll calm down once he realises it’s a joke.”

“Or he’ll lose all faith in you completely and try to stay with you.”

“...that’s true,” Sorey grinned, sheepish. “But I think he’s more likely to just leave me there out of spite for tricking him.”

“It sounds like a… close relationship.”

“Oh yeah, totally.” Sorey nodded in earnest. “Gramps is the one who raised me.”

“He--ah,” Mikleo hummed in thought. He hadn’t been raised by his parents either. “So… your husband?”

“Well, fiance,” Sorey shrugged and made his way over to his suitcase. “Sort of, anyway. Fake fiance. And then married.”

“_ Fake _ married.” Mikleo corrected, then smirked. “And what will you do if the captain and crew don’t agree to this?”

Sorey paused, his fingers curled around a shirt as his eyebrows drew together in thought. “Well, I guess we’ll just hope my new fiance is enough to surprise him. You don’t happen to have a suit, do you?”

“I think I have something that should work.”

* * *

“I knew sending you up there alone was a bad idea,” Edna rolled her eyes, twirling around an umbrella that had taken place of her selfie-stick. “Now you’re getting _ married? _” She scoffed. “And here I thought you were actually a smart nerd.”

“We’re not--seriously?” Mikleo sighed, exasperated as he tugged at his shirt. He hadn’t planned to dress formally tonight and tugged at his tie. There were still so many things that could go wrong with all of this. “It’s all _ fake. _ It’s a prank. You should be familiar with those.”

“My pranks aren’t stupid.”

“Hey!” Sorey protested with a pout. “It’s not that bad. Gramps’ll--”

“--totally fall for it. I’m sure. Just so you know, Meebo is a terrible actor. And liar. And--”

“Hey, hey,” a third voice joined the conversation and Sorey looked up to see the man he’d been introduced to as Zaveid join their little group. Complete with the shirt that Mikleo had, for some reason, promised Zaveid would be wearing. “Don’t harsh their buzz. We’re on vacation! Let them ride the winds of love--”

“--I’ve already told you! It’s all _ fake! _ We’re not--”

“--and have a little fun.” He grinned and waved off Mikleo’s protests with a carefree flick of his hand. “Besides, remember when we told _ your _ brother? He thought our engagement _ was _ fake. Just about ripped all my hair out too. It was scary as hell. Hopefully this ‘gramps’ guy isn’t so angry.”

“That’s because the way you told him was stupid.” Edna scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Fine. We’ll help. But if things go south, we’re not saving you.”

“Gee,” Mikleo grumbled, “thanks.”

Sorey _ beamed. _

* * *

“Are you ready?” Sorey asked and tugged absently at the messy knot he’d managed to make of his tie as they lingered outside the dinner hall. Mikleo nodded, still staring at the engagement ring on his finger they’d borrowed from Edna -- along with several concerningly specific threats they’d answer to if it should be lost.

“Ready as I can be.” Mikleo hummed and broke his gaze from the ring in time to see Sorey give his tie another tug and rolled his eyes. “Stop doing that,” he chastised and swatted Sorey’s hands away. “Let me fix it; you’re just making it worse.”

“Sorry…” Sorey smiled, sheepish, and rubbed the back of his head. “I’m not very good with these.”

“Didn’t you say you were going to be a professor soon?” 

“Yeah? So?”

“I would hope you’d know how by this point.”

“It’s not like there’s a uniform,” Sorey pouted. “All my professors wore whatever they thought was comfortable.”

“I’m sure they were taken seriously enough to get away with it.”

“Huh?” Sorey blinked, “Hold on! What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Finished,” Mikleo cut Sorey off and ran a hand down the length of the tie, inspecting it. “Much better.”

“I-is it?” Sorey choked and swore his heart had just lodged itself in his throat. Mikleo’s touch was gentle, but firm, his slender fingers working down the silky fabric until he was satisfied. “It feels much better.”

Much like his hair, Mikleo’s eyelashes were startlingly pale and seemed to darken as they reached the tips. He swore they almost seemed to glow under the lights above. He _ had _ noticed it by the pool, but Mikleo was almost unfairly pretty.

Especially in the suit he’d managed to pull out of nowhere -- hadn’t he mentioned his uncle? -- in a matter of minutes.

“Not too bad, I have to say,” Mikleo smiled and took a step back, bringing a hand up to his chin as he nodded in approval. “I guess what they say is true; you really can put lipstick on a pig.”

“Hey!”

“It’s a compliment,” Mikleo assures and claps Sorey gently on the shoulder. “You look good.”

“Yeah, well, you…” Sorey trails off and realises he doesn’t actually have a teasing remark to trade back. Nothing playful seemed right, and anything negative would just be pure insult and very much a _ lie. _ “You… don’t even need lipstick.”

Sorey almost smacked his face immediately into his palm.

Maybe Rose was right; he really couldn’t be smooth if his life depended on it.

“...thanks,” Mikleo offers, his face pinched in confusion with, much to Sorey’s delight, a pale pink blush dusting his cheeks. “Should we head in then?”

“Yeah…” Sorey nodded, his mind snapping back to the present. It was prank time!

“Can I hold your hand? It’ll make it seem more authentic.”

“Is that the only reason?” Mikleo asked with one eyebrow arched upward. Sorey floundered in response, unable to put together an excuse before Mikleo snorts. “I’m just kidding. That’s fine. Here.”

Mikleo’s hand was so pale; a stark contrast to Sorey’s own sun-kissed skin. It was smooth and cool to the touch; free of the hard calluses that pepper Sorey’s palm and fingers. Still, he _ might _ have noticed how nicely they fit together; how natural it felt. As if they’d known each other for a very, very long time before this.

But he’d keep that secret to himself for now.

* * *

Sorey looks up from his desktop to see his entire class openly gaping at him. His dreamy look melts into something more sheepish and he rubs the back of his neck. 

“And… well… that’s how I ended up meeting my fiance -- well, husband now.” He concludes the statement with a small shrug of his shoulders and a wide smile. “Pretty cool, huh?”

A hush falls over the room, as if no one knew exactly what they could say. Most of them -- _ all _ of them -- had already heard countless stories of how utterly impulsive their professor was, but none of them thought he’d go that far. 

Especially when the very husband he’d been just been talking about seemed to be _ most _ of Sorey’s impulse control. 

Then again, maybe that _ was _ why he seemed to have some sort of control these days. Doctor Mikleo was the one with all the sense.

“Oh my _ god…” _ one student finally manages to half-whisper, half-shout. “And he actually said _ yes? _ Like for real? Holy crap...”

“H-hey!” Sorey protests and almost looks offended, but another student cuts in before he can protest.

“Did your grandpa fall for it?”

“Ahaha, well…” Sorey laughs and sets the notebook he’s holding down. “He did! Edna and Zaveid convinced the captain to help us out, so it really helped pull things together. He even came over and congratulated us during dinner.”

“Seriously? The captain was really in on it?!” The student who shouted on the top row gaps down at the front with more interest that Sorey has seen from him all year. Why couldn’t all his students be as interested in history as they were his personal life? History was _ way _ more interesting. Usually.

“Yup!” Sorey brightens at the thought and bites back a laugh. “He thought the whole thing was hilarious. At least, that’s what Zaveid told us later once gramps stopped scolding us for wasting everyone’s time. I guess it helped that the captain was my husband’s uncle -- he got in a _ lot _ of trouble with his sister afterwards. I’m pretty sure she wanted to throw me overboard more than gramps did.”

“I’m just surprised you two dweebs managed to keep a straight face the whole time.” A young woman with golden blonde hair pulled back into two neat pigtails and amber eyes sitting in front row mimed a gagging motion and crossed her arms. “You’re both terrible liars.”

“A-Aeris…” As much as he wanted to claim otherwise, Aeris _ did _ have a point. “Well, you’re not wrong,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his head. “We made such a mess of things afterwards, almost no one believed us when we sent out the real wedding invitations a few years later.”

“That’s because you’re both dum-dums.”

“Aeris…” Sorey sighed. “Come on, we’re in class. Make fun of me when I’m off the clock.”

“Hm. I guess I could--”

A snort from the doorway catches them all off guard. “Are you telling that story _ again?” _

“Mikleo!” Sorey perks up, the tease immediately forgotten as he hurries toward Mikleo with open glee. “I didn’t know you were--oof!” He stumbles, forced back by the hand that connects gently with his face and pushes him back. “H-huhy! Mihkreo!”

“I’m just here to drop off the lunch you forgot,” Mikleo rolls his eyes, but even the students in the back row can see the fondness that lingers on his face. “Did you show them your _ ‘badass’ _ scar too?”

“Yup!” Sorey perks up and hugs the lunch bag he’s been handed as if it’s something precious. “And don’t make air quotes like that! It is badass!”

“Mmhm,” Mikleo nods and doesn’t bother to hide his smile. “I’m sure everyone at the pool thought so too.”

Sorey pouts, but it has absolutely no effect. Mikleo only shakes his head and glances back at the class, who now look at him as if they weren’t entirely certain he was real.

“Good afternoon, everyone,” he greets with a slight dip of his head and causes the long hair he keeps tied neatly behind him to brush over his shoulders. “I hope Sorey hasn’t been making your lessons _ too _ difficult. He goes off topic and rants a lot--”

“--no I don’t!--”

“--but he’s a genius when it comes to history. He’ll make sure you know everything you want to know before the semester is up.” The fondness in his tone doesn’t go unnoticed by the students and several coo in delight. 

Sorey almost feels sorry for the entire class. He can see the way they’re looking at Mikleo and honestly, he’s too enamored himself to be even slightly upset. One girl in front has to hide her face in her hands and fails spectacularly to hide a squeak. He’d be in awe if someone this pretty just walked into class without warning too.

At least he seems to have won some sort of seal of approval; several have flashed him wide grins and thumbs up. “Are we still on for our dinner date?” he asks, gentle, and Mikleo takes the time to pause. 

His playful expression softens with a warm sigh and he nods once and a pair of cool lips brush against a tanned cheek. “I’ll be waiting in the lobby,” he replies. “See you at seven, Sorey.” 

It’s almost impossible for Sorey to look away and he hugs the lunch bag in his arms temporarily tighter as he watches Mikleo leave.

“...ew.” Sorey swivels around in time to see Aeris roll her eyes. “Gross. You two are worse than my parents. Can we just get back to the lesson?”

Sorey laughs and nods; Aeris is _ exactly _ like her mother. “Okay, okay… Sorry for the distraction, everyone. So, back to the ruins of…”


End file.
